nuestro primer beso
by julieth sanchez
Summary: yo no queria ser solo su amiga yo queria todo, pero como mostrarle lo que sentia


Nuestro primer beso:

Me encontraba jugando en el columpio de madera que me había regalado mi abuelita esme cuando llego jake mi mejor amigo siempre había sido como mi hermano mayor pero ahora... bueno me sentía diferente cuando estaba con él.  
me sentía extrañamente feliz en su compañía, no había palabras para explicarlo, cuando el me hablaba sentía mi corazón palpitar descontrolado, y ni decir cuando me sonreía...  
el se quedo observándome sabia que algo me inquietaba pero no me dijo nada solo me sonrio...esa sonrisa la amaba.  
Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo hasta que el hablo  
_nessie tu me quieres? pregunto con una sonrisa picarona  
_claro respondí sin pensarlo como no hacerlo si es parte de mi vida esa era un pregunta muy tonta pensé.  
_como un amigo o como algo más? trato de preguntar tranquilo pero vi en sus ojos que estaba nervioso.

En ese momento lo único que pude pensar fue ya se dio cuenta que lo amo esto no está bien. ya no querrá estar a mi lado ni siquiera podre ser su amiga.  
Pero el insistió-anda nessie responde  
mm siempre has sido mi mejor amigo pero ahora... no pude continuar me llene de vergüenza que pasaría si él quisiera alejarse de mi si ya no quisiera ni siquiera ser mi amigo lo perdería para siempre y eso simplemente no lo podía permitir en ese momento sentí mi corazón oprimirse y que me faltaba en aire  
porque lloras pregunto.  
Oh estaba llorando, que pensaría él, eso solo le demostraría que seguía siendo una niña e inmadura que no lo merecía  
-Vamos nessie ahora qué? Pregunto jake preocupado y algo desesperado  
-Nada jake... respondí algo seca que es mejor nada o su amistad definitivamente su amistad dije para mí misma no le diría nunca mis sentimientos.  
-nessie perdón si te molestan mis preguntas no tienes que responderme si no quieres ya me lo has dicho con tus hechos no te preocupes nunca te exigiré nada si solo quieres mis amistad eso tendrás.. bajo su mirada que solo demostraba tristeza y dolor pero no entendía porque.  
Estuvimos en silencio. En un incomodo silencio y sentía que este era el final de todo  
el suspiro y dijo:

- nessie te amo. Pero no te preocupes soy paciente se que ahora solo quieres mi amistad y eso tendrá. Sabes siempre he sido muy egoísta pero ahora solo me importas tu.  
**¨¨se me estaba declarando**¨¨ mi corazón empezó a palpitar descontrolado sentía q se iba a salir no sabía que decirle sentía que estaba en un sueño y no quería despertar

Pero el estaba equivocado yo no solo quería su amistada quería todo..Pero yo no podía hablar me mataban los nervios  
lo observe se veía realmente triste pero yo no era tan fuerte para decirle cuanto lo amaba a sí que cerré mis ojos y me hacer que a él. Pronto nuestros labios estuvieron juntos puse mis manos es su rostro y le mostré cada uno de mis recuerdos donde el siempre estaba le mostré como suspiraba cada vez que me sonreía quería que viera como era de importante en mi vida como me sentía desvanecer cuando se iba o como me alteraba a tan solo un roce de él, también le mostré mi miedo a ser rechazada por el  
nos separamos para poder respirar y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio pero esta silencio era tan cómodo no era necesario palabras pero aun así dije lo que me estaba carcomiendo  
-jake te amo no se desde cuando quizás desde siempre pero ahora solo se que has estado en mi corazón siempre.

Jacob me sonrió y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

Renesmee carlie cullen swan **solo puedo decirte que eres mi vida.**

Sentí mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado y unas cuantas lagrimas caer esto era **el más dulce sueño** y quería que durara por la eternidad.

Nos abrazamos sintiendo todo el amor que nos trasmitíamos, sabía que no sería fácil que habrían problemas pero no me importaba ahora era mi turno de marcar la historia y esperaba que tu viera un buen final y lo tendría mientras permaneciera en sus brazos

**Y este es nuestro primer beso**. Dijo jake a mi oído. Sonreí con la esperanza de que me esperaba una vida llena de felicidad.

Fin

**Un beso es solo un beso todo depende de la importancia que le des**


End file.
